


True Name

by bardofapollo



Series: In Love With The Universe [9]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Never share your true name.---back at it again with witchy undertones, like usual





	True Name

Never share your true name.   
Not the name given by your parents  
Or how you respond to all your friends  
The name you give to the faeries  
And written upon notebooks. 

Those are all your name.   
Anything you respond to.   
Do not tell them it is not.   
They do not like liars. 

Do not forget which names are your own.   
For you might lose them.   
Do not remember your true name  
The one you believe the most.


End file.
